This invention relates to a propeller control system, and, in particular, a propeller control system for use in circumstances of high free air turbulence.
It should be noted that air turbulence buffeting the propellers of an aircraft cause fluctuations in the rotational speed of the propellers. In the case where localised turbulence is experienced the rotational speed of the propellers may vary. Therefore, in the case where the aircraft has two or more propellers which are synchrophased localised turbulence can cause the synchrophasing to be out of alignment.
In an attempt to counteract the effects of this on the performance of the aircraft, the speed and phase control system of an aircraft are set up so that they can tolerate the effects of the turbulence. In particular the gain or sensitivity of the speed or phase control system is set at a lower level than would otherwise be desirable in order to accommodate turbulent conditions.